The National Council on Radiation Protection and Measurements (NCRP) and the International Commission on Radiation Units and Measurement (ICRU) propose to serve as sources of information on radiation measurement, radiation medicine, radiation protection and radiation units to the scientists of the National Cancer Institute (NCI) and other scientists needing such information. The aim of this work is for the NCRP/ICRU to provide guidance on radiation measurements, radiation medicine, radiation protection and radiation units associated with the use of various types of radiation in the delivery of health care, and elsewhere, both nationally and internationally. This work will be carried out by distinguished national and international volunteer scientists with the support of a small number of paid individuals that provide secretariat services to the two organizations.